


With Love, Hinata

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, Discussion of Abortion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: I have 30 others for you, it sounds like a lot but I've found it easier to tell you how I feel through pen and paper. And as you have loved to tease me about my shyness, I sorta developed a habit out of it. Look see? No stuttering! Either way, I will write to you soon.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a favorite to many on ff.net and on wattpad so I am finally bringing it here!  
It is canon divergent so if you don't like SasuHina or any of the ships involved, then this story is not for you. I will also try my best with pre-warning since... tags are weird.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this, then congratulations are in order! I'm glad Naruto gave you my letter. It means you've come back this time, hopefully for good. I know you must be exhausted from your ordeals, and could probably use some long deserved rest no doubt. So I will keep this letter short and sweet. I have 30 others for you! It sounds like a lot, but I've found it easier to tell you how I feel through pen and paper. I know you love to tease me about my shyness, I developed a habit out of it. Look see? No stuttering! Either way, I will write to you soon._

_Goodnight Sasuke-kun,_

_Hinata_

Sasuke read the letter while in bed at the hospital, and he didn't know if he should laugh or cry. This girl was always weird, but it was _her_ weirdness that he liked the most. He folded the letter neatly, and stashed it away in his cloak for tomorrow morning. In truth he felt like a kid for agreeing to Hinata's little scavenger hunt, but knowing her, that was probably why she's doing this in the first place. Regardless, he would sleep for the first time in what felt like ages- with _a smile_ on his face. 


	2. Day 2

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I wasn't sure at first if Shizune-sama would actually give my letter to you. Thankfully, she assured me that it would get to you as soon as you woke up. I wasn't entirely sure how soon that would be, and it had me scared to think that you wouldn't wake at all. But you and Naruto are incredibly strong, and I know you both would be able to pull through._

_So if you are awake, it means that my second letter found its way to you! I'm glad. I also have a request or two:_

_First, I want you to take care of yourself. That means no getting up and leaving! Guys have a horrible habit of doing that; Shino, Kiba, Naruto, all you have a habit of rushing into the action... _

_This time I want you to actually rest up. Think of today as- well- for lack of a better term, a recovery day to get better. I know you get grumpy when you can't take things at your leisure. You used to get a little fussy with me at times, when I wouldn't go as fast as you liked. Just do your best, and be a little nicer to the nurses. I want you at a 100% and in one whole piece._

_The second thing, I want is for you to relax- or at least try to relax. I know being back here with everything can be daunting and annoying. Try not to let things look so bleak, things will get better. I am not sure when, but I'm sure it will be soon. After all, y_ _ou found 2 out of 30! It doesn't feel like much now, but you are doing well Sasuke-kun._

_I know you can do it,_

_Hinata_

Sasuke gave a hard sigh, it was the tenth time he has read over her second letter. It was a mission in it of itself, trying his best to adhere to it. She was right though, and he detested it so much. He really much rather be somewhere else, where he could tend to his thoughts _alone._

No Naruto or any of the other guys coming in and pestering him and trying to smuggle him alcohol... Although he did appreciate it coming from Shikamaru. He always had good taste. No aggravating women poking, blushing, and gushing over and over about him or his looks. Sakura and Karin could do enough of that. It was like clockwork and it was driving him insane.

Still, this was all for her. And he loved her so much that he would put up with these- _subtle aggravations_, with a tiny smile upon his face.


	3. Day 3

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I didn't want to bother you too much with the letters, so I took some time away before i wrote this one. Hanabi was also getting worried that my hand would start cramping up_. _It has probably been a week or two, hopefully you are doing well after all being cooped up in the hospital. Ino has told me, that you actually smiled after reading my letters! _

_You really do look nice when you smile. It seems to be a thing with people who you least expect to smile having the best ones._

_Oh, but I don't want to ramble about your smile... Then I'll start to miss you all over again! You should be at your new place by now, how do you like it? I remember you talking about how you prefer the simpler things, so I tried to stay true to the theme as best as I could. I asked Sakura for help when I mentioned my little project, and next thing I knew everyone was there helping me clean or put in furniture. _ _W_ _e were done by lunch! _

_I hope everything is to your liking. You never were much of a big eater either, but Ino insisted that we put groceries in the cabinets and refrigerator. There's also something special in there that I picked out for you, but they will spoil if you don't eat them right away._

_I hope you are comfortable back at home,_

_Hinata_

Cherry tomatoes... 

She knew him so well. He quickly discovered the little carton of cherry tomatoes, and made sure they wouldn't spoil any time soon. He ate them while sitting out on the miniature balcony with the letter on his nightstand. Gazing at the moon made him wonder about how Hinata was doing. All of this seemed unfair more to her than him, but who was he to judge? For now he would eat cherry tomatoes in the moonlight alone, with a faded smile on his face.


	4. Day 4

_Dear Sasuke,_

_This letter may be a little shorter than normal, I realize you're starting missions for Lady Tsunade again. I've been busy too, tending to things within the family. My father is actually holding me accountable as an heiress. I could hardly believe the words when he told me, but I should take this as an odd blessing..._

_Do you ever feel like that Sasuke-kun? Like when you want something good to happen, it comes to you in the strangest of ways? I dunno, but I asked Naruto to give this to you again since you would be on a mission together. I know you two have a history of fighting, but he has been nice enough to do this for me. Play nice a bit hm?_

_I should have another letter to you by the end of the week._

_Hinata_

To say that he was tired was an understatement, at least physically anyway. Sasuke was fit and more than able to fight, it was the other aspects of him: emotionally, mentally, psychologically. He was indeed, _very _exhausted.

Oddly enough, Naruto was actually the _least_ of his concerns. He was off on his own accord, which for once was doing the Uchiha a great service. It was a bit more complex than that sadly. Yes he was back with his old team again, returning from another successful mission. Unfortunately, he would always have a migraine by sundown. When asked by Sakura, he'd simply shrug it off and request some pain killers from Tsunade. She was growing more and more persistent with the desire to be close to him, and was trying to start conversations more often.

Later that evening when they were dismissed, she wanted him to join her and Naruto for ramen. Not even looking at her, he just nodded yes and said "See you in five". When they got there, he sat at the end on the left while Naruto sat in between them. He made a little mental note to repay him once this is all over, as he finally opened the letter calmly. Sakura couldn't help but notice with concern as Sasuke held the letter and grew a smile on his face.


	5. Day 5

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I met with Naruto this morning before I wrote this letter. He told about how you smiled the other night while reading my letter. He said he even caught you blushing! That's good though, I'm glad to hear my letters are making you smile. With 25 letters left I hope to see you smile a lot more. Seems like things may not be so bad after all, you'll find the letters in no time. I know it's very premature but I find myself excited! Excited that you'll get my letters, and I'm just excited overall today! Oh, but don't let my hyper energy encourage you to rush in any way. I would love to see you as soon as possible but we must do this right._

_I hope you have a good day today,_

_Hinata_

How could Hinata be so cheerful and bubbly about this situation? Sasuke was _far _from excited. Still, it was those quirky things about her that got him attracted in the first place. He thought about the day they rekindled acquaintanceship over his morning tea:

_He was in a foul disposition, a month before all of this happened. He had gone back to the village, but he made it perfectly clear: He was not staying, until the things that he needed to take care of were dealt with accordingly. All of the other nurses were too afraid of his icy stares to try and treat his wounds, and he refused from the time he was brought in, to be looked over by Sakura. That's when he heard her soft voice._

_"May I Sasuke-kun?"_

_He had not seen her much before, but he remembered her. The Hyuuga girl. He folded his arms, she wasn't as much of a problem as the others. "Fine." He simply replied._

_She tended to him that evening, she was quick and efficient. Just the way he wanted._

_"Shouldn't you be with Naruto?"_

_"I could, but shouldn't you be helped too? Since you don't want Sakura to help you, who would?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "I would have been fine with handling it myself."_

_"Still, having help can make things go better than even what you anticipated."_

_She did have a point, even if he were to treat himself he would have had slight difficulty with the hard to reach places. He grunted "Hn. Thank you."_

_She smiled and carried on her way as Sasuke sightly watched her leave._

_What an odd girl..._

He looked at the clock, it almost 11 a.m. which meant it was time for yet _another_ mission. In all honestly, this was one of the few times he'd wish for a day to do nothing. He wanted a lazy day badly, but he got himself ready and headed out the door with a smirk on his face.


	6. Day 6

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I um... _

_I saw you today- I caught a glimpse of you, were you just finished with mission today too? I was with Tenten and Ino doing a bit of shopping, and quickly noticed you walking home. I didn't want to stare because I didn't want us to get into trouble. I nearly forgot about it, but I had to be sure if it was you. How are you doing by the way? Sakura says you're having migraines. I hope you are taking care of yourself. I know things can be tiring at times, but I guess it's for the best... for now anyway._

_Please take care,_

_Hinata_

Dammit! He could have actually saw her after 3 weeks since all of _this _happened. He sighed in aggravation and wanted to punch the nearest tree. So he did, and actually punched it so hard it made Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi jump at the sudden tree falling to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?!"

He was a little embarrassed by the sudden burst of anger, but he didn't want his companions to know. Oh no way in hell they would _ever_ know.

He cleared his throat. "My attack fell short." He said while walking away."Are we going to get dinner or what?"

With very confused and concerned looks on their faces, they reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Sasuke are you sure you are-"

"Let's go, you are wasting daylight standing there..."

He was not trying to hear it, he was not trying to deal with anything right now.


	7. Day 7

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I've found myself catching a cold today, in the middle of summer no doubt! I guess that's my punishment for going out in the rain too much. What can I say, I've grown to like it. At least rainy days where it's just a light shower. I guess there is a bright side, in that I chose the right time to get sick. The work that father has been giving me isn't exhausting, just tedious and hour wasting if anything. This could be the relaxation time I needed, so now I can write longer letters. _

_But don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've been through much worse than a little cold. I want you to remain calm and collected, like you love to be. You know, the thing that made you the village "bad boy". At least until this is over..._

_Oh it sounds bad when I say that. "When this is all over" sounds rather scary. I wonder why though? I suppose it'll give me something to ponder while I rest up._

_Enjoy the rain,_

_Hinata_

Sasuke was actually worried about this letter, he didn't want it to get ruined in the rain. He got up as early as possible, and checked under the doormat outside of his apartment. She did leave today's letter in an odd place, but he would not complain over it. He was concerned though, he wanted to at least see her to make sure she was taking care of herself. At the very least he could get something for her, and have someone else deliver it. When he was younger, his mother would make him peppermint tea when he was sick. Perhaps it could work with her too, he walked out the spice shop with the peppermint leaves. He asked Sakura to do it seeing how she was heading over to the Hyuuga estate with Ino. She seemed a bit perturbed by his request but of course he was too preoccupied to care.

...

When the girls came over, Hinata was enjoying the tea that Sasuke sent while sharing stories with her company.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to bring the tea Sakura."

"No no I didn't mind, I think it's nice of Sasuke to do that."

"H-How is he? If you don't mind me asking..."

Sakura frowned, "He's been upset a lot more lately, and I always bring him medicine for his migraines..."

The room got rather glum with sadness before Sakura spoke again. "I still say that it's not fair, what with Tsunade-sama doing this to Sasuke-

"Buuut, it's only for a couple more days, and things will be bright like the sunshine Hinata." Ino interjected

Hinata nodded. "Yeah the l-letters seemed to have helped a bit too."

Sakura nodded. "He reads them faithfully while on missions sometimes."

Ino gave a side glare to Sakura for what she had said, and the two of them soon started to bicker. This didn't bother Hinata, she continued to watch the rain outside her window. As they argued, they didn't even notice Hinata's happier expression as she smiled at the visitor down on the road.


	8. Day 8

_Dear Sasuke,_

_The tea you sent was delicious! It helped with the headaches ,and now all that's left is the sniffling and sneezing. With the rain gone, it's going to be warmer out so please try to stay cool while you're outside today. They say August is the worst because it's the last summer month. _

_I know you might find it annoying for me to ask but- how are your migraines? Sakura told me how you get them frequently, so I hope everything's alright with your missions._

_Don't let the heat fuel your anger,_

_Hinata_

He thought that being born in July he would be used to the heat by now. He uses fire style techniques all the time for crying out loud! And yet even he had to admit, this heat was too much. He sat there with his feet in the river, as the others on his team enjoyed a dip.

"Sasuke you can take a break from your love letters, and come cool off with us before you burn."

He rolled his eyes at Naruto's comment, and reluctantly went in. The water did feel nice. Actually, it felt very nice. So nice in fact he just laid in the riverbank, and let the ripples play with his hair.

"Sasuke-kun at that rate, you're going you're going to fall asleep and be dragged down the river." Sakura chuckled.

"Sakura-chan... Look."

Naruto pointed out that Sasuke had indeed fallen asleep while in the river. He did look funny as he was lightly snoring. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Kakashi sighed and Sakura pouted.

"Has Sasuke actually been getting a regular amount of sleep?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really. Which would explain why he's been so cranky, and a lot more irritable lately." Naruto answered.

Sakura frowned. "I'm worried. Since he's been back home, Sasuke hasn't been his normal self."

Naruto snorted. "Depends on what you mean by _normal_..."

She huffed. "I mean constantly getting migraines, and not getting enough sleep. This isn't normal, even for him." She crossed her arms while getting out the water. "It's not right..."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well you heard Lady Tsunade. This is for his own good, so we all must abide by her choice. Whether we think it's right or not, Sasuke has 23 days left."

She sighed at the number. "Twenty-three just seemed so far away and too much."

"Sasuke may be a stubborn ass sometimes, but he's a tough stubborn ass. He'll be alright Sakura, we got to put faith in that. Remember he has us and Hinata so we've got to be there to back him up as much as possible." Naruto reminded.

She nodded but the minute he mention her she couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart. _If it wasn't for her..._


	9. Day 9

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I am so sorry for the random doodles on this one! Hanabi snuck into my room while I was sleeping last night, and started to draw on my letter. I hope you don't mind, but there are some important things I wanted to inform you of today as well: _

_The first being in 6 days Naruto will be formally announced as the next hokage! Isn't that exciting?! Only a few of us know so far: Me, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and now you, so this has to remain a secret so the surprise is not spoiled. Tsunade shocked us all when we came back from our missions that night. On the same note, we're throwing a small party for him. Only the people that know are coming, and I figured you could use a night of unwinding. I've been told you have been training, and doing a lot missions lately... So I thought this could be fun! If you're interested, it will be around 8'o clock this evening at Ichiraku's. I won't push for you to go because of-... the situation, but still a party is a party. And they are always nice to go to._

_The last important thing I wanted to tell you, is that I miss you-... Badly. _

_I don't like talking about it, but I've been told bottling your emotions is bad for the heart. I miss you so much it frustrates me to no end. I've been holding it in, and drowning the feeling with aggression and determination to get better as a shinobi... but even with that I can't help but miss you. _

_The letter writing helps. I can say how I feel a lot easier, but I'd much rather talk to you in person-... even though I tend to stutter when I get nervous... _

_Anyway, that's everything I had for this one, on the bright side tomorrow will mark letter number ten! So it's not so bad as time moves on, I think I can manage this at least for a couple more more days._

_Let's make the most of them,_

_Hinata_

He sat with Naruto and Kiba, as they boisterously laughed and chugged bottles of sake. He was pretty sure they were both drunk, or trying to see who could out drink the other. Either way, they were pretty much gone from any sense of logical reasoning. Lee eventually chimed in on their stupid competition, until Sasuke was pretty sure that he was the only one who was sober. This little party lasted until about midnight, and everyone was knocked out or barely awake enough to stand up. Thankfully Shikamaru was sober enough to take Ino home, while Kiba and Lee were just sprawled out on the floor with empty ramen bowls covering faces. Naruto was literally snoring on top of the table, lying on his back murmuring what was probably his acceptance speech as the new hokage. Sasuke chuckled softly, his teammate was really _really _dumb, but he was also a really really good friend. He opted to stay with them, sitting there quietly drinking some tea until he spotted her. She was helping with the clean up, seeing as how she opted not to drink at all.

"Hinata." He whispered, he was ordered _not_ to talk to her at all.

The urge to go over and just hold her in his arms was burning in his brain. He hasn't had a conversation with her since he came back to Konoha. He had to at least talk to her one time! To hear her voice again, would mean the world to him right now. She made her way over to their table, but quickly scoot pasted them and sat behind Sasuke. 

"Sorry, I got a little n-nervous but I'm glad you came tonight." She replied.

He smiled. It was music to his ears, even if they were reduced to whispering in a restaurant while their friends were all passed out from drinking.

"I am too, _now _anyway..."

"You'll make me blush Sasuke-kun..."

"I wish I could see it, I'm sure you look adorable..."

She would smile but she twiddled her fingers. "B-But we can't, not yet anyway. You know that Sasuke."

"Hinata..."

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't- I don't-"

"It's not your fault Hinata, I don't blame you for this. I'm just-... Really relieved, I finally got to hear you."

He couldn't see but she wiped away a tear from her face. "I love you Sasuke-kun..."

"I love you too Hinata."


	10. Day 10

_Dear Sasuke,_

_10 letters already huh? _

_It does feel like time is going by faster than normal, for us it's a good thing i suppose. I couldn't help but chuckle about Ino's hangover from last night. She told me about it this morning. I hope you don't have such a bad hangover, they can't be delightful at all. But, being able to speak with you even if it was after the party through whispers, was just as nice._

_It has been harder than I thought going through all of this. I wish there was some sort of loophole in Tsunade's demand, that would let us at least talk to one another like last night. Ah but I'm getting all caught up in this, like it's some sort of romantic drama about two lovers. We now have 20 days left, and by the end of the week we will be half way done._

_I'm sure everything will work out just fine,_

_Hinata_

Tucking the letter he found on one of the windowsills in the hokage's tower, Sasuke walked to Tsunade's office with Sakura who was looking less than amused at a hangover struck Naruto along with Kakashi who was shaking his head.

"Honestly Naruto, did you forget we had a meeting with Tsunade-sama today?"

"I didn't mean to, but it was definitely worth it..." He smiled dumbly before Sakura swatted him on the back of the head. "Not the head!"

She folded her arms. "Humph! You should be thankful for Sasuke-kun taking care of you."

Naruto snorted. "_Sasuke-kun_ was drinking too..."

He rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I can hold my liquor. And you should do something about that ramen diet of yours, or I'll drag you back home by the legs."

Naruto groaned as they all met with Tsunade, talking about the success of their mission and their schedules for more missions in the future. But when she dismissed everyone, she asked Sasuke to stay back so she could talk with him in private.

"It has been ten days now, how are you fairing?" She asked.

"Fine." He replied blandly.

"Is that so? Sakura tells me you need more pain medication, is there something I should know about?"

"Other than the frequent migraines, nothing else is wrong she worries too much over me."

She put a hand on her face and sighed. "You remember why I'm doing this right? This is for your own good Sasuke."

Those words hurt a bit in his mind. 

_For his own good , _it was like he was still a child...

"I remember..."

"Very well then, I will have Sakura send you more of your medication for the migraines. Just make sure you take the proper amount, it is very easy to get addicted to those."

He nodded as he walked out, but it wasn't the normal way as per usual. Instead he went to the library for a bit, telling the receptionist that he wanted to look up history of his clan. When he did he picked up an old book from the shelf. He opened it before speaking softly.

"Sorry to make you wait..."

Hinata was on the other side of the bookshelf looking at a book with the history of her own clan.

"No I don't mind, it's nicer than last night." She said with a small smile.

"And a lot less noise..."

She chuckled as softly as she could, she couldn't see it but he was smiling. It was a welcomed sound he'd love to hear more often.


	11. Day 11

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I can't really say I like the idea of cheating the agreement, but we're not children anymore. I suppose it's alright on occasion to bend rules. I guess that also means no one can really know about what we're up to then huh? It shouldn't be a problem if we time everything out... Although just to be safe, I might hide the letters in more discrete places. At least until this all blows over. It was nice to meet in the library in the hokage's tower, no one really uses it at night for the most part. The silence inside is a bonus too, but I hope you don't mind me asking about Sakura. She and Ino have been getting into pretty heated arguments lately... _

_Can't say what about because they always go off somewhere else to argue. I hope everything's alright with her, she is still a good friend of ours after all._

_Same time tonight,_

_Hinata._

He quickly discarded the letter in his back pocket, as Sakura gave him another bottle of his migraine medicine. It had to be irony at its finest with how it all planned out. He couldn't help but dwell on the letter for a bit, while Sakura went on about something he had little interest in. It was true that she, Hinata, and Ino were all close along with a few of the other kunoichi. So it was understandable for Hinata to be worried. Sasuke on the other hand, had other preferred to let this problem sort itself out. He has been Sakura's teammate for years now. He hasn't meddled with her then, so he most certainly will not start now.

"So has the medicine been helping with your migraines?"

"For the most part yes it's working."

She smiled. "I'm glad I'll be sure to let Tsunade-sama know. Hey! Later do you want to hang out this evening?"

"I can't, tonight I have some research to catch up on for a mission."

"I-I see, maybe I could help?"

"It's basic information that will take 5 minutes I don't need any extra help..."

"Oh... Maybe next time then?"

"Maybe."


	12. Day 12

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Hopefully this reaches you before tonight. I don't want to jeopardize anything, but I have a mission at the same time as our meeting. It was a sudden delivery request by Tsunade-sama. She literally pulled me aside ,and asked me to take two other people to Kirigakure. It was so sudden! Unfortunately, I don't know how to apologize any better than with this. If this is as simple as Tsunade described, then I might be able to pull this mission off and come back in time. I will try my hardest to make it, if not we can try again tomorrow night._

_-Hinata_

Sadly, she didn't even have time to properly sign off on this later. Hinata quickly sealed the envelope and hurried out the door. Last minute missions were never her favorite, she hated rushing and worrying about time. Not to mention how tedious it was, trying to find others who were available for this last minute mission. Of course she would have picked members of her own team, but they were already gone on their own missions for the day. Thankfully, she was able to get Tenten and Naruto to join her. 

It was a good combination for the most part in her eyes. They were good company and weren't known for taking a long time to do things. The last thing that bothered the hell out of her mind, was her note to Sasuke. She wanted to ask someone to give to him, but lately she's been taken notice of his slowly shifting behavior. So she hid it somewhere along his normal route to the tower.

"Oi Hinata are you there?" Tenten called out.

She snapped out of her dazed state. Hinata hadn't realized, she was still high above the same tree on the way back to Konoha for the past five minutes now. "Huh?! Y-Yes yes! Sorry I didn't realize you guys were waiting for me." She stammered.

"It's alright, but you've been acting weird the whole way. Is everything okay?"

"Just- a lot on my mind that's all."

Tenten raised her brow. "Like?"

"Like the- the things with m-my clan. Father has me on my toes you know." Hinata hoped that her answer would be enough for Tenten. At least until they get back to the village.

"Are you _sure_ that's the only thing bothering you?"

She nodded to Tenten. "Absolutely!"

"Well... If you say so..."

Hinata sighed in relief in her mind. It was too much of a burden, to explain her situation to Tenten. She was like sister in that she could always talk to her about anything. But right, now with Sasuke it was a bit too soon to tell. After all, he was the only thing on her mind. _Damn that Sasuke_. 

At first these little meetings seemed fine in the beginning, but now her desires were starting to creep up on her. She want more than just to _hear _his voice. Oh they both wanted so much more.... However, she cannot surrender to her feelings. She knew this when they first started talking in secret. When she went home that night she mentally vowed not to surrender should he go wayward. It's only growing increasingly harder with each passing hour, knowing that he craves the same things as her.


	13. Day 13

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I cannot say how embarrassed I was for this morning! Fate has a cruel sense of humor that worked in your favor. I'm not sure how you pulled it off, but I am extremely thankful for what you did without even getting noticed by anyone! I must have been more exhausted than I originally thought... I didn't want to disappoint you by showing up, and me not there without a reason. It seems a little silly I know, but I guess that's the nature of risky business._

_Hopefully it won't be much longer,_

_Hinata._

Clutching the letter to her chest, Hinata sighed heavily. She was still thinking about last night's events with Sasuke. She made it back to the village around 10 p.m. to report back to Tsunade with Naruto and Tenten. She wasn't really paying any attention, when Tsunade mentioned how red her eyes were, but naturally she shrugged it off. When they were able to be dismissed, she quickly and quietly made her way to the library. Sure enough there he was, sitting at one of the tables most likely looking over a few scrolls that were littered around him. Good, she wasn't horribly late. With a small tired smile, she walked inside going to the various medical journals. Like clockwork, Sasuke soon tailed after returning one of the scrolls back to the shelf.

"The mission ran late..." She said in a usual hushed voice.

"I heard, I got your letter so it didn't bother me much."

"H-How long were you here?"

"Only an hour, some of the others came by including Sakura wanting to keep me company."

"Ah well, at least you weren't-... _Lonely_..." She yawned.

"You sound tired. You didn't have to come if you need to rest."

He was awaiting her response but he heard a thump. For the first time in three weeks he looked at her, she passed out. She was still alive after checking her pulse, but the secretary was coming over to investigate the noise. He quickly scooped her up and took her home.

When she woke up, she found a note on her night stand explaining what happened signing of with "_Take better care of yourself."_

Most would find that curt and rather standoffish, but that was just his nature. She knew it was his way of looking out for her.

It was noon now, and she had made plans with Neji to spar with him later. She quickly readied herself and headed out the door. She needed a spot to put today's letter but she could quite find a place. The only other option which she was somewhat dreading, was to ask Neji to give it to him. They didn't have a heavy rivalry like Sasuke to Naruto, but they've been less than friendly towards one another when it comes to herself. Still, it was just one letter...

What's the worse that could happen?


	14. Day 14

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I hope when you are reading, this neither you or Neji are in the hospital because of fighting. I asked him to bring you this letter as a last minute option. I remembered that you two don't quite get along ,but go easy on him. He doesn't know about our situation. That aside, I wanted to ask how your migraines were. You haven't said much about them, so has the medicine been helping? Sakura told me you were alright but- I don't know something still feels off I guess. Maybe it is just me worrying but still, I hope you are taking care of yourself._

_I'd hate for you to be unwell and I can't help you get better._

_Hinata_

She ironically just finished a conversation with Neji, as they finished sparring for the day. Thinking on how chaotic their conversation could have went, made her giggle a bit as she met up with her friends in the bathhouse. She had arranged for a girls night, so she was looking forward to a night of laughing away her worries.

"Well someone seems to be in better spirits." Tenten smirked.

She giggled a bit as she joined Tenten, Ino and Sakura in the hot spring. "Much better now that I'm here with you guys." The hot water against her skin felt heavenly.

"Definitely, this is a well deserved break from all the work and missions we do." Ino chimed in.

She nodded in agreement, this was going to be a good night. Sharing stories and laughing about the old days was just what she needed. But every so often someone would mention _him,_ and it made a little light in Hinata's brain flicker a bit. After about 30 minutes in the hot spring, the women went out for sake together while gossiping some more.

"Ah well, boys will be boys..." Ino sighed as she was already 3 cups in. "So let's hear it huh? Who's interested in who hmm?"

"Well you go first since you're already tipsy!" Tenten giggled while she took her second drink.

Ino chuckled behind her blush. "You'll call me crazy but I got a thing for Naruto now!"

"Oh god Ino you _are_ drunk!" Sakura laughed.

"Hey hey! Hear me out, he's made major improvements if you know what I mean~ ! And I said before I could fall for him you know." She said as she swirled the cup around.

"She got a point, Naruto's groomed himself up to be really something." Tenten chimed in.

"True he's gotten cuter now I'll give ya that, remember when you had the biggest crush on him Hinata?" Sakura smirked at her.

"Aha yeah! I liked him for the longest, you'd better take care of him Ino!" Hinata teased.

Ino winked back at Hinata, all in good fun of course. That's how the rest of the night went, Ino talked about Naruto, and about working up the nerves to ask him out. Tenten poked fun about all of Neji's little quirks and pet peeves since they started dating. It was a good night full of drinks and gossip- _for the most part_.

"Now for the interesting part~" Sakura slurred her words as she down her seventh shot. "Tell us Hina-chan, how's- Sasu-kun doing lately?"

"Eh, wh-what are you mean?" Hinata asked with a hint of tipsyness in her voice.

"You know what I mean, aren't you two dating? Have you seen him lately?"

"Ah Sakura let it goo! It's not your business." Ino waved her drunken hand at her.

"Come on I'm curious is all! I mean _I _like'em too soo-"

"You're both drunk and this girl's nights coming to a close. Let's go you two." Tenten said as she shooed Ino and Sakura out the bar. "Don't worry bout it Hinata, we had a good time. See you tomorrow?"

She sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah...see you tomorrow..."


	15. Day 15

All morning Hinata had lingering thoughts about last night. The things Sakura said stuck with her, drunk or not she actually did have a point to what she said. _What was their relationship? _Honestly, they met only on occasions when they were younger, and then it wasn't until a year ago that they rekindled and got to know each other better. Then he came home, and Tsunade implemented the rule of him not allowed to see _her__._ She was rattled and confused! Normally when something like this happens, any other time she would have no problem obeying the order. But with Sasuke? She was writing letters, bringing him groceries, and now privately meeting with this man! A man who has a checkered history with the village, that almost has him dubbed a traitor.

"_I like him too soo-"_

She felt rather bad after hearing that, just like how she had her crush on Naruto. Sakura still had deep feelings for Sasuke. With Naruto, she did in fact tell him how she felt but that was it. She didn't really need to latch on to him or try to pursue anything anymore. In the end her feelings were just deep admiration and appreciation. But now being on the other end of the spectrum, it kind of made her feel like she was almost stealing Sasuke. It wasn't like that at all! _Or was it?_ He's never mentioned Sakura, besides the fact that she brings him his pain killers. On the other hand, when Sakura mentions him she always talked of how busy he was. He couldn't be avoiding her on purpose- could he?

There were so many thoughts and theories swimming in her mind, she was losing her senses of what was wrong or right in all of this. She honestly didn't know what else to do or what to think.

"Nee-sama, have you seriously been in your room _all day_?" Hanabi asked while coming in.

"Not all day, I came down occasionally for things."

"You came down to eat, and you sparred with me but that was it! Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing, just thinking. I have a lot on my mind..."

Hanabi tilted her head. "Why are you thinking a lot?"

"What do you mean? I don't know what to do next so I'm thinking about it."

"Well maybe that's the problem, you keep thinking about it you'll never know. Sometimes not thinking is better than too much thinking."

She pondered her younger sisters sage advice with a smile while she threw on some cloths. Hanabi watched in confusion as she followed her sister.

"Oi! Nee-sama! Where are you going?"

"To the grocery store to make a delivery! I'll be back soon!"

She had new hope in her mind now walking quickly over to the store. It was true that she honestly had no idea of what to do or how this will all play out in the end. But right now, in this moment she cared about Sasuke. So that was good enough for her. It was around 7 p.m. when she walked out the store with four small bags worth of food towards Sasuke's apartment. She even made a quick pit stop, to write him a small letter and tucked it inside one of the bags. It was going to be a simple knock on the door, and leave them there so he could pick them up. That or hopefully he would be back in time from a mission to take them inside. Little did she know, that he would come to the door... 

_Fresh out the shower no less with a towel around his waist._

Poor Hinata was red in the face, and quickly shut her eyes in embarrassment. "S-Sasuke-kun! I-I'm s-sorry! I-!"

With no words, he tugged her inside and took the bags from her sitting them in the kitchen. Hinata stood there in the doorway, face bright red with embarrassment and her eyes shut tight. "Sasuke I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to disturb-!"

"Hinata, calm down..." He said completely unfazed by all this.

"B-But-!"

"Calm. Down."

How can he be so nonchalant about all this!? They can get into serious trouble if they are caught together like this! She reluctantly removed her shoes, and sat in the living room. While her eyes weren't closed, she was very adamant on _not _looking at him. She looked everywhere else around the apartment. Sasuke found it a little funny that she was this panicked over it.

"You bought these for me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Is one of your letters in one of these bags?"

"Y-Yes."

She was shaking like leaf, and clutching her hands while looking down at the floor. She was trying to remain calm, but it was all just too much at the moment. She wanted to get up and go right away. Somewhere, anywhere that wasn't here to clear her head. Sasuke on the other hand had a different idea. As she tried to get up, claiming she wanted to freshen up, Sasuke met her halfway and pulled her into a hug.

Some sort of high pitched noise escaped her lips, as her face met his well toned chest. Was she being punished? Was this fate teasing her? Whatever it was, her body refused to move, no matter how hard her brain was telling her to do so. She was trapped in his muscled embrace, and the worse part was- _she was starting to surrender_.

"Didn't I tell you to calm down?" He mumbled while he move some strains of hair out of her face.

So many things were running through her mind, negative things. And yet the longer she stayed in his embrace, the weaker her defenses became. She had to fight this feeling, she made a vow to herself not to surrender, but at the same time who was she trying to fool with this facade now?

"S-Sasuke-kun..." She responded, her voice broken up as if she might cry at any minute.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He replied and then lifted her chin so his onyx eyes could finally meet her pale lavender ones. "But I stopped caring about it..."

Before she could get a word out, his lips met hers in a kiss. Her eyes went wide, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and her body went numb from head to toe. All this with just one single kiss. When he did finally pull away, the lust was so potent she could practically feel it in the living room. She was at a lost for words right now, her mind was still trying to process what just happened until he spoke again.

"Will you spend one night with me?"

All of her common sense and the red flags were telling her not to do this. It was obvious that this was a very bad idea. She _knew_ this was going to happen, but the moment she looked at him _after so damn long? S_he finally got to see his onyx eyes again she hesitantly replied.

"I will..."

She surrendered. For better or worse, she finally surrendered to her feelings. Cutting off the lights, he took her gently by the hand back to his bedroom. The only light was coming from the moon, it was full tonight. No more words were spoken between them, as Sasuke wasted no time tackling her on to his bed with deep kisses. Naturally, she was nervous with all this. He was going to be her first after all. But she relaxed to his advances, his touches were needy but gentle. It didn't take long for her cloths to be on the floor along with his towel. She never felt more exposed like this before, her heart was going a mile a minute, and they haven't even done anything serious yet.

He looked down at her, the moonlight added a special glow to her already gorgeous body. He also saw the tears streaming down her face and wiped them away.

"Tell me to stop if this is too much for you."

Instead she reached her hands up to his face and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, more tears would follow but he knew why. She didn't want to stop now, not ever.

"No, don't... _Please _don't Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly.

He didn't wipe away her tears the second time, but instead place his manhood slowly inside her. She hissed a bit and clawed at his back as he started thrusting slowly in and out of her. They moaned together while hips were rocking and bodies joined together through thrusts. In truth, he wanted to hush her cries with kisses, but he felt as though she needed this more than he could ever realize. Sasuke couldn't help but gaze down down at her from time to time, even when she cried she was absolutely beautiful.

She cried during their two sessions of sex. Her tears mixed with sweat and passion made the night seem everlasting. She seemed to have finally calmed down, after her last climax and her body trembled of something fierce. He was amazed by how strong of a grip she had on him, as if she was begging him for something.

"Don't let go..." she whimpered, almost like a chant. He sighed and switched positions so that she could sleep on top of him. Not even bothering to pull out, he let her relax under his chest. Hinata listened to the rhythm of his heart beating steadily. It was such a shame that this was having such an effect on her, all he wanted was to be with her.


	16. Day 16

He couldn't help but chuckle softly, as he read her letter from yesterday. Sasuke drank some coffee on the kitchen counter. She had mentioned something about getting drunk with her friends, and the image of a drunken Hinata just seemed too adorable and funny. Speaking of Hinata, she came out from his room, bare naked with her hair in shambles while rubbing her eyes.

He smirked. "_Good morning Hinata-hime_."

She pouted a bit behind her blush. "Th-This isn't a good morning Sasuke. you know that..."

"Are you sure? You look a lot better from when you came in last night."

"B-Because! Y-You were the only thing I could think about. I wanted to make sure you were okay..." She stammered to say.

"Hn, you worry too much Hinata... But I'm grateful that you came over when you did."

She smiled when he tried to hide his blush. She liked it when he did that, he was in fact a softy.

"Don't make that face, _you _were the crying one remember?"

"Of course I do! I asked you not to let go..."

"And I didn't."

"But, what happens now?"

"What do you mean? You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

She blushed. "N-No! No, I mean with last night and everything we- you know-"

"Yes, I know we had sex twice last night. What's so bad about that?"

"We could get into trouble-!"

"If we get caught. And if my memory is correct, I'm sure you were the only one riding on top of me..."

She felt like he was getting her flustered on purpose. "That's not what I mean! S-Someone could find out!"

"The only way someone would find out, is if one of us tell someone. There's no way in hell I'd tell Naruto. And I'm pretty sure you would not want to hear the yelling from Sakura and Ino about it would you?"

She played with her hair a bit, imagining how that conversation will go in her mind. "Well no..."

"Then the problem is solved."

"Are you sure?"

"What happened in my bedroom, will remain in my bedroom so you can relax and take a shower already."

"I-I was going to let you go first."

"_Or you wanted me to join you_."

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

He chuckled. "If you wanted me to join you all you had to do was ask. I thought would still be sore from last night."

The poor girl couldn't help but blush and played with her fingers, surrendering was not fun. "_Would you please join me in the shower Sasuke-kun?"_

He smirked. "Certainly~"


	17. Day 17

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If it hadn't been for the couple with their son I walked passed today, I would have forgotten to get a test myself! We're in the clear thankfully! I'm not expecting. That was too close, but with that near heart attack out of the way, now for the really good news. Tsunade will be publicly announcing her choice as the 6th hokage. You and I already know who it is, but she likes to make a party out of things like this so it should be a lot of fun!_

_I've always wanted to watch from the overlook,_

_Hinata_

If there was ever a time to be thankful for a woman in his life, Sasuke sure as hell was grateful to Hinata. He _loathe_ great big crowds like this one, too much going on and _so _much yelling. He hung out with his team for a bit, said his congratulations and as soon as he saw his _signal,_ he made his way to the overlook. Naruto and Kakashi didn't seem to notice his absence, but Sakura certainly did. It was the one good thing he liked about crowds, especially in this instance. It would be hard for her to try to follow.

Hinata turned and couldn't help but giggle, as he came up the stairs to where she was sitting.

"What?"

"You've got some leftover confetti in your hair Sasuke." She chuckled.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and shook the last bits of it out. "Thought I got that out on the way here..."

"You seemed to be having a good time though."

"Depends on what you mean by a good time..."

"I mean being there for our friend in his best moment. You know, achieving his dream..."

"Then yes I had a good time, but I could do without the annoying crowds and confetti." He said as he joined her on the bench. "This is kind of nice...."

"I really like it over here, the views beautiful."

"Hn..."

"Sasuke, what are we?"

"Last I checked we were people. You were a woman and I was a man-"

"No you know what mean! What are we in terms of a relationship?"

"I don't know. What do you want our relationship to be?"

"W-Well I mean... We did sleep together and- and I do like to tell you that I love you, b-because it's true so... Does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"If those books Kakashi loves to read taught me anything, yes that would make us boyfriend and girlfriend."

"A-And you're completely okay with this?"

"I'm a little hurt that you forgot about the shower sex, but I _suppose_ I'll be alright." He teased.

She quickly turned pink at the cheeks, and hid her face with her hands. It wasn't nice to tease her like that, but on the inside he enjoyed those reactions. He found them too cute.

"You're not a very nice boyfriend Sasuke-kun..." She pouted.

"I know, but you love me all the same." He smirked while he pulled her close in his arms.


	18. Day 18

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I never took you for the verbally aggressive type, but after reading your letter I had to admit I was taken back by the- less than friendly choice of words. In light of the situation, I'd rather you write about it than actually say it. I can only imagine how devastating the aftermath would be, if you let loose your rage. And being on thin ice already with me, we can't really afford anymore added pressure right now. Especially when we're coming close to the end. I will see what I can do if I see them today, but I'm not sure what will happen. Meanwhile do not let it get to you, they don't mean to do this intentionally._

_Try to remain civil,_

_Hinata_

He laid there in his bed, recollecting on just how pissed he really was when he wrote that letter. Naturally, he punch a hole in the wall as soon as he arrived home from this mornings mission. Sakura was even _more _clingy like a dog trying to find its master. It was maddening! He tried to remain civil like his girlfriend suggested, but he ran out the tea shop when Naruto showed up. He could not have been more relieved to hear the Uzumaki's big mouth in all his life. Training with Naruto help took the edge off, but he still had some anger remaining internally. By the time he finished the note he nearly broke the pen with how firm of a grip he had on it.

The cramping wasn't even the worst of his problems, until it reminded him that he still needed his hand in working condition to function. Later he iced it, took more of the medicine, and sent off his letter. There was something that concerned him though, it was what Naruto said after they sparred when they were walking home:

"_Kudos to you for toughing through all this mess in one piece. Careful not to trip and fall on your own ass because you weren't looking where you going."_

Just what did he mean by that? Since when did Naruto suddenly give sage advice? He's made it this far by going through the motions, and not trying to be melodramatic about returning home after everything he's been through. And his migraines have subsided after getting steady increases in the dosage. He's been taking one pill when waking up and one before bed. So he wasn't becoming an addict or anything like that. So what was the point? He sighed and reached in the small cabinet where he's been keeping all of letters Hinata wrote. He spent the rest of the night rereading all of them.


	19. Day 19

Hinata wandered the park by herself that morning, listening to the sounds of nature as she tried to clear her mind. Last night was full of uncertainty after talking with Sakura... 

Not that she expected it turn out perfectly or anything like that:

"_I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to join me tonight Sakura. I-I know you just got back from a mission..."_

"_Oh don't worry about it Hinata. It's nice to just sit down and talk."_

_Hinata nodded. "It must be nice to have y-your old team back together again huh?"_

"_It is, it's just like the old times- almost..."_

"_W-What do you mean?"_

"_You know, we're not kids anymore. Naruto's all grown up and has reached his goal, I'm working under Tsunade-sama, and Sasuke's home- for good now."_

"_Sakura um-... D-Do you remember our girls night? Wh-When we went out drinking, you were drunk and-"_

"_Oh that? It's no big deal Hinata."_

"_Are you sure? I-I mean what you said-"_

"_Was in the heat of the moment, and I was being silly and drunk. My feelings are my feelings." She waved her hand dismissively._

_Hinata wasn't totally content with that answer, but she nodded in agreement anyway. "Alright..."_

"_How are your feelings by the way?"_

"_M-My feelings?"_

"_Yeah, you seem rather calm and relaxed about his situation lately... I didn't think it would be easy to go without seeing someone for a month, but you seem to be doing well."_

_Hinata felt a sudden pang in her heart after she said that. "I-I wouldn't say it's all th-that easy, but wr-writing letters seems to help a-and he likes them- f-for the most part anyway."_

"_That's good, he needs something to cheer himself up..."_

"_Hm? He's not doing well?"_

"_He upped his dosage of medicine again, and his mood has not been the best either. I do worry, but I know you got this under control right Hinata?"_

"_Y-Yeah! I-... I got this..."_

_Sakura clasped their hands together and smiled. "Then there's nothing to worry about."_

Little did Sakura know, now Hinata has everything to worry about in regards to Sasuke. She knew about the medicine, but the steady increases she did not. It would have been a whole lot easier if this situation didn't put a line between them. She wants to help him, she _loves_ him after all. But how can she help, if she doesn't know what the problem is?

"Isn't it a little early for a morning walk?"

She recognized that voice anywhere. "I-I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk before sunrise..."

Sasuke had been out and about around the park as well. "No pen or paper with you? I was rather hoping I'd get a letter from you personally this time."

"A-Afraid not, n-next time perhaps..."

"What happened?"

"Hm?"

"You are stuttering more than usual. Since it's not cold enough for you to be bothered by the weather, what happened?"

She hesitated "Nothing happened... Just- stressed over things, and you of course."

"And what have I told you about that..."

"Not to but- if something was wrong, a-anything at all. You w-would tell me... wouldn't you?"

"You'd want me to tell you even if it was heartbreaking? You'd still want to hear me tell you something bad like that?"

As if his words were the straw that broke the camels back, Hinata- _snapped_. "IF YOU WERE _DYING_ I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW SO THAT AT LEAST THERE WOULD BE TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

It takes _a lot_ to get Sasuke Uchiha off guard, but hearing his girlfriend; _the most soft spoken woman in the entire village shout at him_ like that, was just added to the list. Somewhere in his mind he knew he deserved that. Women weren't his strong suit. But even he knew that it's never a good sign, if the man makes the woman he loves cry like Hinata is right now. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"I'm not dying any time soon, I'm perfectly fine. You know better than to stress yourself to the point of tears over someone like me... But if something should go wrong, you will be the first to know. If I cough you will be notified right away."

To be honest there were times when his sarcastic nature kicks in, and she wants to smack or something... But it did help in moments like this a little bit. She held on to him and she calmed down a bit.

"S-Sorry for yelling at you."

"To be honest, I actually thought you were incapable of yelling. You caught me off guard with that."

She giggled a bit. "Oh I didn't mean to s-scare you Sasuke-kun."

He rolled his eyes before hoisting her in his arms bridal style. "_Not scare, catch of guard."_


	20. Day 20

He shouldn't be like this, he spent time with her this past weekend. Yet he found himself on edge about almost everything. Not to mention, his migraines came back with a vengeance after his A ranked mission was over. No one even bothered to ask what was wrong, while he lead the group back to the village. He was anxious as well. It was like his emotions were teaming up to make his migraines so unbearable to even walk. He sat down away from the sunlight in the stairway of the hokage tower, taking two more pills than usual. Tsunade warned him about how addictive they can be but, at this point he was in too much pain to care.

He was also starting to not care about a lot of things recently: 

He was distancing himself away from his friends, he wasn't really eating a healthy balanced diet either. He would also train to the point of passing out each night, which left very little room for sleep if he could attempt it. Yet he tucked it all away under his usual calm and collected expression. This was _his problem_, so he will deal with it _alone_. It felt like a betrayal to Hinata after what happened that morning, but she was the one person he would _never_ drag down with him. He loved her too much to put this on her with the added problem of the situation still looming over their heads.

By sunset, the migraines were at least tolerable enough to go to dinner with his team like they usually do after missions. He was really hoping Sakura wasn't in a talkative mood tonight, because he was not sure if would be able to be civil if she says the wrong thing.

"Sasuke you're so damn tense lately what's up? I would think after you took down those rogue ninjas you'd be tranquil." Naruto asked between slurps of ramen.

"Go easy on him Naruto things are-"

"No Sakura, he's right..."

"EH?!" They looked at Sasuke in shock.

"I-I am? Since when? You've always called me a dumbass or-"

"Well, tonight you are absolutely right. I am way too damn tense for my own good. So, it's about time I treat myself. I'm going to treat myself to distressing!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at one another, as Sasuke gave as much of his money as he could to the waitress. Apparently he was ordering _a lot_ of alcohol. They knew he could hold his liquor, but even _he _had a limit at one point. They watched with heavy concern, as he drank eight bottles of the strongest sake the restaurant had.

"Sasuke-kun I think you should stop, this is heavy drinking..."

"Yeah you're drunk enough. Gimme the bottle and I'll take you home."

Naruto attempted to take the bottle but failed as Sasuke dropped it. It was clear to the both of them that after the eleventh bottle, Sasuke was wasted. Borderline passing out wasted.

"No no no, I _NEED_ this you understand.... I- _fucked _up you see." He said in his drunken slur.

"I see you fucking up by acting the way you are now Teme!"

"I WAS A TEME BEEFOR THIS! I was teme to hina-kawii, was teme so bad...."

"What?! Sasuke you drunken idiot-!"

"Naruto, yelling at him isn't going to make this any better..."

"Yeah but Sakura, look at him... He's a total wreck and- it's kinda sad."

She sighed. "I know, but I think I know how to fix all of this... For everyone." She said while getting up to clean up the broken glass. "Just-... Make sure he gets home safe ok?"

"Got it." He nodded as he collected the drunken Uchiha.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened to you?" He grunted while walking the streets.

Sasuke gave a small belch before speaking. "Women..."

"You decided to get extremely drunk over Hina-"

"DON'T-! Spoil her name like _that._ She... She is a wonderful..."

Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "I don't believe this..."

"Lady. I louve that lady, so sos sosososo much Naruto, I dunno what I would do if i lost her." He said in a drunken sob.

"Sasuke this is gross, this is _very _gross. You need to get yourself together."

"Thatsjustit I cant getit together! I can't because I can't... It's missing!"

"What the hell could possibly be _missing, _that you cannot get your act together for the lady you love _soooo _much?"

He was expecting Sasuke to say something else but he heard him snoring. He passed out. With a heavy sigh, Naruto hoisted him over his shoulders and carried him back to his place piggyback style. When he got back to his place, he let Sasuke rest on his couch while shaking his head in shame at the tired Uchiha. Whatever is going between him and Hinata, must be something pretty damn serious for him to get as drunk as he did. And with Sakura saying she knows how to fix it, it was only a wild card guess as to what was gonna happen.

"I told you to look before you trip on your own ass..."


	21. Day 21

Morning afters were never fun. Sasuke learned this lesson rather quickly, as he bolted for the nearest sink or toilet to throw up in. His head never felt so heavy as his stomach felt like it was on fire. Naruto on the other hand laughed, as he leaned in the doorway fully dressed with unopened cup noodles in his hand.

"Well good morning _sunshine_, how did you sleep?" He teased.

"Not now you asshole..." He said with a groggy voice letting his head rest on the sink in the bathroom.

"Well it's two in the afternoon, so I don't know how much later you were expecting."

He threw up again practically gagging the second time. "Two already?!"

"Sasuke, you drank eleven bottles of beer last night, don't you remember?"

"A little, what else happened?"

"Well you were drunk off your ass so I took you here. You kept rambling on about Hinata the whole time, and saying something was missing. Maybe Sakura would know, she said she was going to fix your problem anyway."

"She _what_?"

"She said that she knew how to fix this for everyone, so she must be able to handle it."

He thought for a moment, before he turned on the cold water letting it drench his face. Naruto of course turned it off and pulled him into the living room.

"Drowning yourself won't make this any better!"

"I don't want to deal with her Naruto, I _seriously _do not want to deal with her."

"Well then it's like this: You have to fix this mess yourself, or Sakura's gonna fix it for you."

"Do you know where she could have gone?"

"If she's not hanging out with Ino, she's busy at work in the hospital."

"Okay, I'll handle- it tomorrow- fuck!" He ran back into the bathroom to throw up more.

Naruto sighed. "If you can make it to tomorrow..."


	22. Day 22

Her heart was a little bit better after having the weekend with Sasuke. The work load that her father has been giving, her seemed to have died down a bit as well. Things for the most part have calmed down in her life, which was a welcomed change. With her morning duties out the way and not having any missions, she decided to help out at the hospital alongside Sakura.

"Say Hinata, you got a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Here let's sit, I need to tell you something."

They found one of the empty patients room to talk in. Hinata really wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about, but the small pit in her stomach told her know that it wasn't good.

"Is something wrong, I mean are you alright?"

"Well, kind of... It's about Sasuke Hinata."

"What about him?"

"I'm sure he meant no harm by not telling but, Sasuke's been suffering. A lot."

Hinata started to worry all over again. "S-Suffering? But I thought that-... E-Everything was okay, he told me he was taking medicine for it..."

"He is but he's also been losing sleep, not eating right, and he's gotten a lot more temperamental lately, even towards me and Naruto. He's in pretty bad shape Hinata."

She felt her heart grow heavy. "I-I had no idea... I should have- I could have helped somehow!"

"But you know you're not allowed to see him because the rule. You don't want all your work to go to waste do you?"

Sakura could see the tears in her eyes forming as Hinata wiped them away.

"N-No but... Sakura I-... It's my fault... I did this to him!" She said in between sobs.

Sakura rubbed her back. "You didn't mean for this to happen, neither of you did..."

"He's hurting Sakura and I don't what to do! I-I love him Sakura..."

"If you love him then maybe it's time to let him go."


	23. Day 23

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Please excuse the tear stains on the paper. I got a little choked up from writing this. I spoke with Sakura again, and she told what has actually been going on with you. I'm not mad or anything like that at all, I just wish I knew ahead of time then maybe-... I could've tried something else to help you. I'm sorry I put you through all of this, I was being selfish. I was only looking at our situation with rose tinted glasses, I didn't see that I was causing you pain. I should have never agreed to Tsunade's rule about us-! Maybe then things would be better than they are now. I don't know what else to think or do about this anymore. I love you with all my heart, but I don't want this. I will continue with the letters the best I can, but I don't think it would be best for our meetings to continue like this._

_We'll see what happens tomorrow,_

_Hinata_

Three hours, he has been in the hospital for three hours now. His head was pounding of something vicious when he regained consciousness. He saw that Ino and some of the others brought flowers and gifts to wish him well. It had to be around 5 p.m or something, he tried to get up but his body was not letting him. He heard footsteps come to his room, it was Naruto and Sakura- only Naruto had an ice pack covering his right eye. Whatever happened, it didn't look good.

"Ah good you're awake Sasuke." She sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I haven't killed you yet so I can't have you die on me now..."

Sasuke was able to sit up at least, closing the blinds a bit trying to keep the lights out as much as possible.

"Before you kill me, can someone tell me what happened?"

"You went berserk over a letter, I tried to stop you, you punched me in the face, I punched you in the gut, you fell down and blacked out. I panicked because I saw your empty pill bottle in your pocket, dragged your ass to the hospital, told Sakura, and now here you are."

He glanced at the slightly crumpled up paper to the left of his bed.

"Hinata's letter... I got upset over the letter, you got caught in the way and we fought. But I must have tried to calmed down with the pills prior to that. So when you got me in the stomach I blacked out."

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

"When Naruto brought you in, the bottle was empty. You were suffering from the effects of overdosing... So Tsunade-sama has put you on strict bed rest and care for the next week."

"It's like I live at the hospital..."

"Oh quit whining about it, you'll be back to your old self in no time."

"Sakura can I talk to Naruto alone.... Please?" It took a lot of energy to make please come out of his mouth, but she nodded and left the two of them to talk.

"Man you just love to dig your own grave don't you?"

"What can I say it's a hobby of mine... but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well then spit it out."

"Hinata."

"Oh boy here we go..."

"Shut up for a minute and hear me out..._ I need your help._"

"With what?"

"THIS!" He hissed because he forgot his head was still hurting really badly. "This situation, this mess... I'm literally stuck. I can't go talk to Hinata for a week because I'm here in the Hospital. Snd even when I'm out, I'm not _allowed_ to for the remainder of this month. By then who the hell knows what will happen!"

"Wooow... You must really care for Hinata a lot to go through of this together..."

"_No. No Naruto I don't. I don't care at all, this is what I do everyday_."

"Alright alright, no need for the sass..."

"So can you help me?"

He sighed but smiled. "Tell me the plan."


	24. Day 24

It was the middle of the week and Sasuke has never felt so pensive over other people like this. He _hated _it. He hated having headaches, and he just hated _everything _at the moment. The one thing he hated the most? He hated knowing how hurt Hinata must be feeling because of all this. She didn't deserve this, and he can't even tell her that himself. He sighed heavily while looking out the window, it looked like rain was on the way. How ironic, seeing how he's going through the wonderful process of medication withdrawal. Night sweats, fever, pains, the works and more were taking hold of him while he was recovering. The saddest part was that he dreaded seeing Sakura more often, than laying in bed sick all day. 

It was round the clock care: Taking his temperature, checking his reflexes, bringing him food. If he wasn't already nauseous, that would surely make him so. He was going to lose his mind if he had to deal with this for another hour, thankfully the nurses gave him the okay to walk around seeing how he's been doing well health wise.

_Good_. Least it will let him out of the same room for a bit, staying cooped up in there was not the best feeling in the world. It would also give him a chance to think about things, formulate a better plan that what he and Naruto formed at the last minute.

Basically, he wanted Naruto to take a letter to Hinata telling her to come here and pretend to visit another patient when instead she was going to see him. Thinking back on it, the plan was a lot better in his mind. But it doesn't change the fact that he needed to do something, before the damage becomes too much for even him to handle.

His little walk around the hospital took him near the second floor, it was just a hallway away. He continued until he suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was Hinata's voice! Her voice came the second to last room on the right hand side. Sasuke was able to get close enough so he could hear, but just far enough away that no one would notice from the inside. From the sounds of sniffling, it didn't sound good at all.

"H-Hinata I don't understand. Usually women are happy about this kind of news what's the matter?" The second voice was Shizune's.

"Shizune I can't be happy about it! Especially with- with everything going on!"

"Hinata calm down. I know Tsunade put you in a odd circumstance with Sasuke, but it shouldn't be the cause of all your stress."

"It's worse than that... _much_ worse."

Even Sasuke silently grew a little more tense, just what the hell was going on here?

"Hinata... He didn't hurt you or anything like that did he?"

"N-No no, nothing like that at all. Quite the opposite a-actually... W-We uh- w-we slept together... _Multiple times_."

Shizune dropped her clipboard. "YOU AND UCHIHA SASUKE SLEPT TOGETHER?!"

"_Why don't you let the whole damn hospital know..."_ Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Shizune please! N-Not so loud I don't need anyone else to know..."

"Hinata, the father of your child has to know that you've slept with the man you were told to stay _away_ from!"

Hinata looked away and fiddled with her jacket when she mentioned the father. Shizune's fears were only getting worse.

"Hinata... _Hinata you didn't_... Hinata no- No Hinata! Are you implying what I think you're implying!?"

Even Sasuke was awe-struck as he put two and two together. His mouth agape and the color on his skin fading he was lost for words. It was as if his brain shut itself down as he went back to his own room.

Hinata nodded sheepishly as Shizune went into a panic frenzy.

"Hinata! This is bad! This is very very bad! You and Sasuke could get into serious amounts of trouble for this!"

"I know Shizune! Wh-Which is why I-... I need you not to tell Lady Tsunade!"

"Ehhhh?!"

"Please Shizuna-sama you're the only person that can know this! There's a week left and once it's over I can settle things then, but I need more time! Promise you won't tell?"

This was a dangerous gambit. If Tsunade finds out AND she discovers that Shizune was withholding information, who knows how furious she'll be! But she had a gut feeling that this seemed like the right thing to do. She gave a sigh of surrender.

"I hope you know what you're doing Hinata..."

In truth, Hinata had the slightest idea of what she was doing, but crying and panicking over it won't make anything better. Good or bad this will get straightened out.


	25. Day 25

Naruto was at a loss for words. It was like stepping into a war after everyone died on the battlefield when he came back to Sasuke's room. They both have had a crazy day today and there was still daylight out!

"Sasuke..."

"What."

"When this is all over, remind me to seriously kick your ass."

"Deal... I deserve it after all this mess..."

"YA DAMN RIGHT YOU DESERVE IT TEME! YOU GOT INO READY TO FIGHT SAKURA BECAUSE SHE'S APPARENTLY A HOMEWRECKER, AND _NOW _YOU GOT HINATA DEPRESSED OUT HER MIND WITH A BABY ON THE WAY?! OH, AND LET'S NOT FORGET YOU CAN'T _SEE _HER NOW CAN YOU!"

_4 hours earlier._

Naruto huffed inside the hospital. He was looking high and low for either Sakura or Hinata, or even both of them. He panted as he scouted the lobby until he caught up with Ino and sighed in relief.

"Oiii Ino-chan!" He called out, but his relief was soon turned into concern when he saw that she wasn't alone.

She had been sitting there trying to comfort a very panicked and distraught Hinata.

"This- is a bad time huh?"

Ino nodded. "Very bad..."

"I'm also going to guess and say that Sasuke is involved too..."

"Big time..."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well I was on my way to see'em do you want me to pass on a message Hinata?"

Hinata was a bit out of it but she nodded. "I-If you could, that would be nice... Let him know that um-... He's going to be a dad soon..."

Naruto went wide eyed. "Wait, WHAT?! You and Sasuke?! A-Are you sure it's the right Uchiha?"

Ino quickly hushed him. "Yes she just got the news yesterday, now keep your voice down you big oaf! We don't want the whole hospital to know."

"Sorry Sorry, I'll let him know don't worry... Wait, does Sakura know?"

"NO!" Hinata blurted out nearly scaring the both of them. "No... She doesn't, and I don't want her to. She'll be devastated."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Devastated how? Aren't _you_ the one with Sasuke?"

"She... She still has feelings for him, and I think she was right... I think it is time for me to to set him free.."

Naruto and Ino looked at one another ,and then Ino grew concerned but Naruto spoke first. "Are you really sure that's the right thing to do? I mean yeah the situations bad right now, but just ending it like that?"

"I wasn't at first but, I'm sure. This is for the best, a-after all it was my fault this whole thing started right? Y-You remember Naruto, the morning after you both came back and the war was over? Tsunade did it because she felt sorry for me- and I was selfish enough to agree."

Ino frown. "But Hinata you love him..."

"And he's in a lot of pain, I don't want to love him if he's suffering. I- I'm going to let him go once I'm able to see him! A-And I'm going to-... to get an abor-"

Ino was too heated to hear the rest of what Hinata had to say. She got up and bolted to where Sakura was working at.

"Oh damn, this can't be good! H-Hinata, I uhhh! I'll let Sasuke know I promise just-... ju-just don't do anything crazy! INO NO!" He chased after her. "Ino wait where are you going?!"

"Where do you think?! I'm not gonna let this slide!" Ino stormed down the halls.

"I-Ino wait a minute, I know you're pissed but hold on! Sakura's your best friend!" He was nearly running after her.

"Naruto no. I don't fight with my best friends, _I fight with homewrecking bitches!_" She said as she clutched her fist while busting open the door.

Naruto was used to breaking up fights, because it was when dudes were fighting. He has no clue what to do, in the case of when two women go at it. He got the less than subtle hint to stay out of this, when he heard the powerful smack that Ino delivered upon Sakura's face.

"Are you fucking proud of yourself!?" She yelled. "Honestly Sakura! What the hell did you do!?"

Reeling from the effects of the smack, she lightly rubbed her cheek and glared at Ino. "I put things back the way they were! She is not good enough for him, he can do better."

"Hinata's our fucking friend _are you serious right now_?! Do you realize how hurt she is right now?! And you're fucking worried over _a man_ Sakura?!"

"A MAN THAT I LOVED INO!" Sakura hissed. "I LOVED HIM SINCE WE WERE KIDS, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET HINATA RUIN HIM! He wasn't doing well, and who was there to take care of him?_ ME_! NOT HER, ALL SHE DID WAS WRITE THOSE STUPID LETTERS INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY BEING THERE AND SUPPORTING HIM! IF IT WASN'T FOR _HER,_ HE WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITAL SO MANY DAMN TIMES!"

Ino gripped her fits and shook her head. "You are _so_ lucky we are in a hospital right now because I would be punching you in the face right now! _YOU'RE_ THE FUCKING SELFISH ONE NOT HINATA! YOU'D LET YOUR PETTY JEALOUSY, RUIN YOUR OWN FRIENDSHIP! YOU COULDN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO CONSOLE HER WHEN SHE'S GOING THROUGH ALL OF THIS! NO SHIT, LETTER WRITING ISN'T THE BEST, BUT SHE'S TRYING HER DAMNEDEST TO MAKE IT WORK!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You don't know Ino-"

"Yeah well you sure as hell don't either! You seriously don't, but I do know you that you're going to reap what you sow. I'm going back to Hinata..."

With no more words, Ino walked out closing the door, leaving Sakura back to work. Naruto waited out in the hall after all the commotion was over. He was going ask if Ino was alright, but she had already took out her ponytail nearly snapping the hair tie in two.

"AUGH! Oh my god!" She groaned in frustration.

"I-Ino what happened in there?"

"Sakura happened! That-! OOOUUGHH!!! I wanted to just _punch her in the face_!"

"Damn. I heard some of the shouting, I thought you two were already fighting. It was _that_ bad?"

"Hell yeah it was _that_ bad! SHE'S HOMEWRECKING BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM!"

"Oh..." _Sasuke was not gonna be happy about that once he finds out_. Naruto folded his arms "This is just a giant disaster..."

"You're telling me, but there's gotta be a solution! I can't let Hinata destroy all her happiness because of the bull Sakura caused!"

"And I'd really rather not spend another x amount of years chasing after Sasuke because of all this a_gain_..."

"Naruto!"

"I'm joking I'm joking! But, I do have a plan- kind of... I'll go to Sasuke, and tell him about Hinata and-"

"And I'm coming with you, I'll grab Hinata."

"Say what?!"

"Say what nothing, Naruto! They need to know what going on, we'll keep it between us so no one will suspect a thing."

"Ey wait wait wait Ino! That's not a good idea!"

"And why not?!"

"Think about it: Hinata is a depressed mess right now. Sasuke is a sick and total mess too. With those two messes _combined and_ we just flat deliver a bombshell like that, will result in an even _greater _mess."

She sighed in defeat. "That is true...Ugh! What do we do?!"

"Go with Hinata for now, and tell her the portion she needs to know. No doubt she could use a friend right about now."

"And what about Sasuke?"

"Leave the bed ridden teme to me, this is circulating between my teammates after all. I'm kinda used to it by now."

She smiled a bit. "Alright but, do you think things'll work out?"

"To be honest I have no idea, Sasuke threw me into this. But because I am involved I'm going to try and set things right the best I can. I guarantee it this time!" He grinned back at her.

..........

Sasuke covered his ears a bit from Naruto big mouth. He had this coming and he probably won't be able to live it down until the middle of the September.

"Naruto the yelling..." He groaned.

"Oh you ought be glad it's me and not Ino or Sakura! Speaking of which, _you_ are going to talk to. Once and for all you have to talk to her and settle all this."

His body cringed at that idea. He was trying so hard not to get into conversation with Sakura because of this very reason.

"I can't Naruto..."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both! There is no _talking _with her, all she does is try to cling to me. I doubt she would even listen to what I would have to say in the first place..."

Naruto slumped in his chair. "Sasuke I know you are thick headed and a stubborn ass but, this isn't something you can easily avoid anymore..."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Actually... No, I don't think you know."

"The hell does that mean!? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there's some missing crucial information that only Sakura knows. Information that will quite literally, make or break your whole relationship with Hinata."

"What?"

He nodded but he had to do a bit of mental preparation for this before he spoke again. " If I were you, I'd summon courage, use some kind of genjutsu, or literally anything you have to do to finally sit and talk with Sakura. Because uh- you're moments of fatherhood will be cut very _very_ short."

He watched Sasuke's left eye twitch a bit and grew nervous very quickly.

"What's she planning?" He regrettably asked.

"She- When this is all over, Hinata talked it over with Ino and she wants to end it with you Sasuke... And so that you wouldn't have to be bothered with a child, she would get an abortion as soon as possible."

The silence between them was a bit too eerie for Naruto's liking...

"So again, do whatever you have to do and talk to Sakura. I don't like all this going on around us, we were a team you know?"

"I know..."

"Things are much different now. So if you want to feel back home in the village and be with Hinata, then I think you know what you have to do. I'll be around tomorrow."

Sasuke just laid there staring at the moon through his window. The rain clouds were passing through, since it just finished raining about an hour ago. He kept replaying what Naruto said in his mind over and over:

"_NOW YOU GOT HINATA DEPRESSED OUT HER MIND WITH A BABY ON THE WAY?! OH AND LET'S NOT FORGET YOU CAN'T SEE HER NOW CAN YOU!"_

"_Once and for all you have to talk to her and settle all this."_

"_S__he wants to end it with you Sasuke..."_

All these things were haunting his mind, and it didn't help that he kept having nightmare about losing everything. He hasn't cried since Itachi died, but it would be one of those rare occasions that he found himself in tears again.


	26. Day 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyone doesn't get confused, yes this is a flashback that explains why they were separated in the first place.

_One month ago..._

"_My god, this is possibly one of the most hellish days of my medical career. I swear I'm going to get very wasted when this is all over..." Tsunade gave a hard sigh, as she along with several other medical ninjas scrambled about taking care of the casualties from the war. "Goddammit, I'm getting too old for this!" Brushing past the crowds in the hospital, the lady hokage finally made it to the shared room that Naruto and Sasuke were brought into. They both were in horrible shape but it was nothing that Tsunade couldn't handle._

"_These two... " She sighed in relief. "Not a moment too soon and these two might have actually died had it not been for your swift arrival. Nicely done."_

_The girls were in there with them, when Tsunade came in to check on their status._

"_It was a close one, but Hinata was able to find them as quickly as she did with her Byakugan." Sakura said._

_She smiled a bit, mentally exhausted from the ordeal of it all. The two of them were in deep sleep recovering from their injuries. "I'm just glad everyone was able to pull through..."_

"_Agreed. I have to commend you on your courage, but there's still the matter at hand about our Uchiha friend here." Tsunade said while folding her arms._

"_What do you mean? He helped us out during the battle what else is left?" Ino asked._

"_Hinata know's what I'm referring to and unlike Sakura, this goes far beyond a simple crush and respect of a fellow teammate..." She responded while looking down at Hinata like a stern mother._

"_He may be a member of the Uchiha clan, one of the most respected clans in the village, but his actions are borderline traitor worthy and he must be held accountable."_

_They looked at the lady hokage in a bit of a panic. "Tsunade-sama you're not seriously thinking about branding Sasuke-kun- a-a traitor are you!?" Sakura asked._

"_Sakura, this is not something that can easily be forgiven and forgotten you know this. And for one of our own to be having an alleged affair with him? No. I cannot let this slide."_

"_Then let the punishment go to me..."_

_The women were shocked by Hinata response before she hesitantly spoke again. "A-Affairs usually involve two mutual parties right? I'm the second party, so punish th-the both of us as equals."_

"_Hinata wait a sec, you'll be considered a traitor too! Don't do that!" Ino warned._

"_It's alright. I'm not going to pretend I didn't know what was going to happen. A-And I'm not going to let him take all of the blame for something we both did." Hinata replied._

"_Tsunade-sama there has to be another way around this. There has to be some sort of alternative than branding our friends as traitors like this." Sakura __rebutted._

_The lady hokage looked at the three young women, before closing her eyes and sighing hard again. "One month. Hinata next month you are not allowed to engage in any conversation with Sasuke when he wakes. Neither of you are to see each other at all, don't even breathe in the same direction as each other. If either you fail to do this then Sasuke will be labeled a traitor and never allowed to stay in the village for the rest of his life. No arguments about it."_

_Sakura went wide eyed. "How is that any better!?"_

"_I never said it was a negotiation. This is my alternative, it's up to Hinata if she wants to use it or not. "_

"_Still, a whole month of not seeing one another is-"_

"_I'll agree to it."_

_Ino wasn't any happier about this ,and Sakura grew more and more concerned._

_Tsunade raised her brow. "You understand the gravity of this agreement Hinata? This is what you want?"_

"_Yes. I'm going to take on your alternative lady Tsunade. But for the remainder of the night, i-if I may- I would like to spend the rest of the night with him... and I'll need a pen and a sheet of paper."_

_She nodded. "I'll have one of the nurse bring it in later."_


	27. Day 27

Sasuke had given up any attempts at sleep. The constant nightmares weren't helping him at all throughout the night. He ultimately decided that if his body wanted to pass out, then it will pass out on its own. Until then he laid there in the dark with the window cracked a bit to listen to the birds.

"_Really Sasuke, overdosing? Really?"_

He refused to believe that he was hearing the voice of his _dead older brother _right now. He just blamed it on the lack of sleep he's had and the withdrawal.

"_I would have never taken you for that type, but this wouldn't be the first time you've shocked me."_

"My brother died months ago. I don't know why you're using genjutsu on me, but I don't even care anymore. Whoever you are, kindly just kill me and be done." Sasuke replied in monotone manor.

"_It's not genjutsu little brother..."_

"So it's a fever dream... Like that's any better..."

"_You're worse off than I thought..."_

"What was your first clue?" He turned and actually faced this so called fever dream version of his dead older brother Itachi.

"_You cried yourself to sleep last night, you usually only cry if something has hurt you immensely. Has a woman hurt you immensely Sasuke?"_

He sighed. "It's the other way around... _I hurt her immensely,_ and I want to fix that horrible mistake before she ends it all."

"_Well then why are you sitting here in the hospital crying over it ,when you should be with the mother of your child?"_

"Because of Tsunade's stupid agreement I'm not suppose to see her." He resented saying that.

"_Oh, so now you actually let rules and regulations stop you..."_

"Things are much different now you should know that."

"_Of course, you actually love her don't you Sasuke..."_

"..."

"_Just as I thought_."

"Yes alright! I love her so much! But now I don't think there's a point anymore."

Itachi tilted his head. "_So you're going to throw your feelings away because-?"_

Sasuke couldn't really give a reply...

"_Sasuke, you know I wasn't one for cursing, but why the fuck are you going to let the woman you love walk out of your life? Let's face it, before her your life was a damn shame. Why in the hell would you just sit here and let this happen? Have you lost every bit of sanity in you?"_

Fever dream or not, he was not accustomed to the idea of getting scolded by his brother like this. The worse part was that Itachi was incredibly right, least that part of him hasn't changed.

"_Uchiha Sasuke, don't you dare just lay there and allow this nonsense to continue. You know what you have to do, Naruto even confirmed it for you. The fact that you actually have to debate between the mother of your child, and the woman whom you've been avoiding since you were a child is rather concerning right now. You don't actually have feelings for this one do you?"_

"Of course not! There's no way in hell I have feeling for Sakura!" Sasuke blurted that out rather loudly.

The older Uchiha folded his arms _"Then start acting like it, and save my niece or nephew."_


	28. Day 28

Naruto sat there dumbfounded. "So let me get this straight, I want to make sure I'm hearing you correctly. You want me to bring Sakura in here so you can talk to her, _after experiencing a conversation with your dead older brother through a fever dream_?" 

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yes."

"I hope craziness is just another side effect of the withdrawal, because you have officially lost your mind."

"I know it's crazy."

"Good that we have this established."

"But it's the only thing I have left. I either try this and talk to her now, or Itachi will come back from the dead for a _second time_ to kill me... Besides, you were the one harping at me to get things together and talk to her, so I am."

Naruto shook his head. "Yeah I did, but I didn't mean to go and have a random ass fever dream!"

"Listen, I didn't plan for it to happen, but it worked so I'm not backing out now."

"I swear, I can't wait for the day you can sit down and tell your kid how you and Hinata fell in love. It's gonna be an awesome story about how daddy had a fever dream to save mommy and prevent you from getting aborted."

"Naruto if I weren't in recovery right now I'd drop kick you in a heartbeat."

He chuckled. "Sorry but this is fun. You should try it."

Sasuke had the right of mind to use some sort of fire style technique on his ass right now.

"But all that silliness aside, what time do you want?"

"Noon. Tell her I need to speak with her about something important... _Alone_."

"Why so dramatic?"

"_Force of habit_. Just tell her to come at noon alone so we can talk alright!?"

"Okay okay mister angsty! Tomorrow at noon, right away captain..." Naruto mumbled.

"Oh before I forget, come by after about 45 minutes or something. Hopefully this shouldn't take long..."

"Don't say that teme, have you forgotten that quickly who you're going to talk to?"

"Good point."


	29. Day 29

_11:50 am. _

Sasuke looked at the clock, it felt like the longest ten minutes of his life. He used the morning to meditate on everything. It seemed fitting because he was actually going to sit down, and have a proper discussion with Sakura. He didn't know what was going to happen; or how it was going to end, but he put his mind in his happy place and remembered this was all for Hinata. That's all that mattered at this point. He wanted to be with Hinata, and have some peace and quiet for once in his life.

He heard the knock on the door. "Sasuke, it's me." She called.

He took a deep breathe in, and then a deep breathe out. "It's open." He answered.

She came in with a cheery smile as per usual when it came to him. "You're looking back to your usual self, how are you today?"

"I'm fine... What about you?"

"Things have been crazy lately, but I'm good."

_You don't say..._ He shifted glances a bit. "Listen, I wanted to ask a quick question- about Hinata. I wanted to ask how she was doing."

"Hinata? Well she hasn't been her normal self lately, what with her always concerned about you and the agreement."

"But physically, she's fine? She hasn't been in here for any reason out the ordinary?"

"No not recently. She spoke to Shizune a few days ago, but that was it. Why do you ask?"

He let out a little small sigh of relief, _she hasn't actually gotten the abortion yet. There's still time!_

"She might be sick is all, or something like it."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, I talked to her to see what was on her mind. She was really upset and worried over you."

"She was?"

"In tears about the whole thing, but I did my best to comfort her and I think my pep talk helped."

"How so?"

"Well, she came to me and said that she feels completely guilty over all of this. She didn't want to see you hurt, and that she loves you a lot."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her if she truly loved you, that she should let you go."

Sasuke had to internally keep things under control, he needed to hear _all_ of this for himself.

"So you think that will work?" He asked trying not to sound broken.

She nodded. "I hope so, Hinata has such a fragile heart you know? So soft spoken, I feel like she'd be better off with someone else who could deal with her better. She couldn't handle such a emotional burden like this one."

It was growing increasingly hard for Sasuke not to go berserk, as Sakura's words went straight to his heart. He could only hope that there was nothing else she had to say, but that would be hoping entirely too much.

"I think I did what was best for the both of you. Now Hinata can search for her own happiness, while you can actually get better without those pesky annoyances from Tsunade's agreement. I have to admit. If it wasn't for Hinata, you would have been cast out of the village and I would have been heart broken! I would have done the agreement myself, she was just being selfish..."

With all that being said, the last string holding Sasuke's peace snapped. He heard enough, and has now put everything together and understood what actually happened. No wonder it took Itachi coming forth to mentally prepare him for this. Only Itachi could provide such mental fortitude. Had it been Kakashi or even Naruto that tried to do the same, he would have tried to kill her by now. He wasn't going to lay a finger on her thought. He's in a hospital, and he really was not in the mood for physical confrontations at the moment. So he just turned his gazed towards Sakura; not mad, not sad, just his neutral regular expression.

"Sakura, do you still have feelings for me?"

She blushed a bit as she was shocked by the question but smiled nevertheless. "Well of course I do Sasuke-kun. I've always had feeling for you."

He nodded. "I see, is that why you guilted my girlfriend to break up with me?"

Her happiness quickly faded. "I- What?"

"I asked, Is that why you_ guilted my girlfriend _to break up with me?"

She looked confused and at a lost for words.

"Of course it is. It's the same exact reason you chased after me all those years ago. I thought you got over that. But now, _now_ you go a different route. Instead of chasing me, you go for my girlfriend. One of _your _friends too if I remember correctly, and guilt-trip her for making a selfless choice to keep _me here_."

"Sasuke I was only thinking of you..." She said while looking away.

"No you weren't."

"How can you say that?! Of course I was thinking of you!"

"I say that because if you were, you would have noticed by now. Even Naruto saw it, and you always loved to call him dense."

"Notice what? That you were becoming miserable? Of course we both noticed that! We noticed how you got drunk and reckless too! What could you possibly-"

"Happiness."

She was almost hysterical about his response. "H-Happiness?! You're joking right? You have to be-"

"You know damn well I don't tell jokes, so why in the hell would start now?"

She got caught off guard by the sudden use of banter.

"Yes all of those things were true: I was miserable, I wasn't taking care of myself, but even when that was going on I was happy. Why? Because every day I was getting a letter. I couldn't care less about how I was doing. So long as Hinata was alright, that's all I needed to keep me sane. _That's _what Naruto could see and you couldn't. He saw me _smile_ after so many fucking years Sakura! And because you weren't the one who was making me smile, you went out of your way to take that away from me!" He said this while glaring right at her.

She looked at those she was on the verge of crying. "Sasuke I'm-"

"Don't. You need to apologize to Hinata, not me. This is the reason why I would _never _have the same affections for you. And maybe, it might actually do you some good to listen to your own advice..."

She wiped some her tears away before leaving his room. Checking the time it was about 12:30 in the afternoon, now all that was left to do was wait for Naruto to come in.

"_I owe you one Itachi..."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto came in about 10 minutes later. "Sheesh it's chilly in here, I take it your meeting with Sakura went well?"

"Well I didn't try to kill her, or scream at her like I wanted to."

"I guess that's an improvement, but you're saying things are fixed?"

"Not quite, there's one more thing I need to do."

"And that is?"

"To write a letter."


	30. Day 30

Being out in the rain hasn't felt so relieving to Sasuke in a long time. He couldn't have been happier to hear that he was allowed to leave early from the hospital. But it wasn't the celebration he was hoping for, because he still had the issue with Hinata to fix. Yes he dealt with Sakura, and his part of the problem was taken care of. But was it worth anything? He had no idea how Hinata was doing or what was going on in her mind. The uncertainty was driving him crazy, but for now he would enjoy this raining day the best he could.

...

For Hinata, the rain wasn't as calming as it usually was. She watched from the window of the tea shop alone with her thoughts. She couldn't help but stare at the paper in front of her that Ino gave to her. "_I think you should really give this a good read." _She remembered her say this morning. It must have been the sixth or seventh time she read it now, and she still could not wrapped her mind around what it said. She read it aloud quietly so she wouldn't disturb any of the other patrons:

"_There's only so much space on this piece a paper to talk to you, but there isn't enough space for me to write about how much I love you. I can't write letters like you, so I will get straight to the point- I don't want this to stop. Ever._

_I don't want to end what we have together, it's the first and only good thing to happen in my life Hinata. You once said that good things happen in strange ways, well this is the strangest way of finding a girlfriend. It was never your fault for any of this to happen, and don't you dare think that it was. It was my fault for not telling you about my conditions, but I was more concerned with how you were doing in all of this. So long as I knew you were happy that's all I needed, I could handle everything else on my own._

_I love you so much Hinata, more than anything in the world..._

_I can't force you to do anything you don't want to and even if I could I won't. But if this is what you really want to do, then I won't stop you. I would just ask that you meet with me one last time tomorrow so I can say good-bye._

_-Sasuke."_

She sighed as she put the letter down and covered her tired face with her hands. She never imaged any of this would happen: Falling for the Uchiha bad-boy like this, was certainly not her first idea at all.

"Rough day huh?"

She looked up to see who the voice was, it was Karin. She passes through the village from time to time just for visits. Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry about that, I wasn't too loud was I?"

"Not at all. I came in for something to drink and I saw you looking depressed and stressed. May I join you?"

They haven't really talked before but she was welcomed company.

"S-Sure."

They sat and chatted for a bit over coffee, Hinata had the pleasure of telling Karin how her relationship with Sasuke was going. She passed Karin the letter Sasuke wrote and she adjusted her glasses.

"Mmmm, Sasuke's actually a writer huh... Go figure. But from the sound of this, both of you are in a complicated situation. Did Sakura ever apologize?"

Hinata nodded. "She seemed more hurt by it than I was, but we were both in tears for a good half hour so I could hardly tell."

"Well good! She had no business going behind your back like that, some _friend_..."

"Let's not talk ill about her, it's in the past now and I'd rather not dwell on it..."

"You're right. It's not about her anyway, it's about you and Sasuke. You've read the letter, so what are you going to do?"

Hinata looked down. "I-... I don't know. I- I want to do the right thing it's just-... I don't know what the right thing _is _in a situation like this..."

"Well let's start with the basics, do you love him like he loves you?"

That was a no brainer. "Yes! Of course I do! I love him with all my heart!"

"Then that's all you need to do the right thing."

Hinata looked a little perplexed by that statement. "How is that-"

"The fact of how confident you were in saying how you love him says it all." Karin smiled a bit and put a hand on her cheek. "I used to like him too. Such a complicated individual he was, but if he was happy so was I. That's all I knew and I stuck with it faithfully. Now you have to do the same. Stick with what you believe in, and it'll be enough."

There was a lot of truth in what Karin said. Hinata nodded really taking her words. "You're absolutely right."

"Don't over think this, Sasuke is a very yes or no person. If he honestly didn't want _any_ of this, none of it would have happened. He would have nipped it in the bud straight away. Go to him tomorrow, and give him a hug while you're at it. Pretty sure he could use one after all this, but he'll never admit it." Karin chuckled.


	31. Day 31

She hasn't been this nervous about anything in a very long time. All day Hinata was on pins and needles about the fate of her relationship. Her teammates were scared to touch her, because she was on such high alert. She would flinch at even the slightest disturbance. She had to shower at least two more times than normal, because of all the nervous sweating and panicking. He wasn't lying when he said he couldn't write letters either. Of course she would meet with him, but he failed to mention a time and place for it. Which meant that Sasuke could randomly appear, and she would not be ready for it in the slightest. All she could do was try to remember the advice Karin gave her yesterday about the situation.

"_I will trust everything I know. I love Sasuke-kun so... That's all I need." _She thought to herself as she was dismissed from the hokage tower.

"Oi Hinata, a moment." Tsunade called.

"Y-Yes?"

"You know what today is don't you?"

"The 31st of August."

"To be completely honest, I had little to no hope that this agreement would even last a week. I must admit, I'm a little envious of your determination Ms. Hyuuga. You did better than expected."

Hinata smiled a bit. "Th-Thank you Hokage-sama."

"It won't be easy, and I'm sure you understand that it will take some time for the village actually forgive and forget all that has happened. But with time and someone like you as his side, I'm sure things will get better." Tsunade smiled.

Hinata felt as though a giant weight was being lifted off her heart right now. She bowed respectfully to Tsunade. "Th-Thank you so much Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade chuckled and shooed her out.

This was wonderful news- but again, where was Sasuke? He could be anywhere and with no clues in his letter, this was going to be very difficult. Still, he has to be somewhere. So she decided to start in the library.

"_Sasuke-kun..." _She whispered out to him. "_Sasuke-kun where are you?"_

She searched the many rows and shelves of books and scrolls, but there was no sign of him.

"_Maybe he's on the overlook..." _She thought.

She made her way quickly to the scenic overlook that they've met and sat together on. Thankfully he was there, leaning against the railing and looking at the various buildings. She made it! Thank goodness, but she was a little out of breath so she took a moment to compose herself before going to him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned and looked at her. "Hinata..."

"I got your letter yesterday and there's s-something I need to tell you."

He wasn't exactly happy about hearing that, because he was sure it was the bad news he was dreading. "What is it?"

Without any words, she quickly ran over to him and gave him the best hug she knew how. Sasuke was now totally confused by this.

"I don't- I thought you had something to say..."

"I do but, I wanted to hug you first... _A little bird_ told me you might need one."

_I'm having fever dreams and my girlfriend is talking to birds... Fantastic..._

"We're fine Sasuke..."

"We are?"

She was on the break of tears now. "Y-Yes absolutely, we're just fine..."

Her tears weren't tears of sadness, and he was piecing things together in his mind. When it finally all made sense, he wasted no time in pulling her in for a deep kiss. They must have been kissing for a good three minutes or so, until he finally spoke again resting his forehead against hers.

"Couldn't help myself sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Sasuke."

He smirked as he carried her in his arms. "Don't say that just yet.."

_5 hours later_

Laying there naked, she hid her embarrassed face in his well toned chest as he couldn't help but laugh.

"See? I told you so."

"Sasuke-kun it's not funny! Neji and Hanabi almost came in here while we were- you know!"

"I know, but they didn't so it's not so bad."

"H-How can you be so calm about these things!?"

"Because I had sex with a wonderful woman three times just now. Who wouldn't be calm? And besides, your father wants you looking for a husband right?"

"Y-You'd m-marry me?"

"I don't see why not. You've got the pregnant part down, and now all that's missing is to actually get married."

He watched as Hinata panicked and started theorizing all sorts of things that could go wrong. This was amusing to watch but, he easily captured her in his arms and hushed her.

"Shh Hinata, you will panic yourself to death."

"B-But-"

"Hush woman..." He kissed along her neck and jawline. "Things will happen however they are meant to, but whatever happens I'm going to be with you regardless."

She smiled and blushed as she cuddled closer to him. Unfortunately the both of them seem to have forgotten that Sasuke never actually pulled out. She made that observation astonishingly quick as Sasuke gave his best puppy expression.

"Just_ one more_ time?" He pleaded.

She was tomato red as she looked at him and nodded. He gave a small smiled of victory as he quickly shifted positions so he was on top again.

"I love you Hinata~" He teased.

"I love you too Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it made it to the end, thank you so much for reading and I hoped you liked this story of mine!


End file.
